00-Who
by ArcherEdgeBond
Summary: James bond goes on a typical mission and winds up biting off more than he can chew (Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to James bond or doctor who this is purely the work of fiction and all rights go to the respective creators)


The peaceful sound of the ocean thrashing against the shores of a sun setting upon England, on a lone stretch of road a 1963 Aston Martin DB5 fly's past and continues down the lonesome road. The driver was a well dressed man with a look of cold steel reflected in his eyes a message began to beep and the man pushed a button on the dash to reveal a small monitor. a young woman appeared she said in a cheery tone. "Hello James." James then replied in a somewhat charming tone "Ah Money Penny I'm just out for a late drive" for which she replied " im sure, but M has a assignment for you im sending it to your car now." bond then said " are you sure I cant just pick you up" penny blushing then replied " just the mission James." bond smiling then said "Very well money penny bond out." he then pushed another button on the dash to revealing the mission briefing he had been assigned to. The brief began to direct him towards an old warehouse just of the coast Cardiff. A few hours later night had fallen and bond had reached his destination. He collected his gear and inspected his gun, before holstering it inside his jacket. As he began to move towards the warehouse a strange whirring sound pierced the silent air. Raising his head Bond started to survey the area searching for the source when he took note of a strange figure located behind a couple of trees it seemed rather inconspicuously hidden. Deciding to take a closer look Bond discretely made his way over to the strange figure. Upon further inspection Bond noticed that it was an old police box.

Deciding that the old box while odd being out in a clearing was of no concern bond then turned around to face the old warehouse returned to the task at hand and headed for the warehouse. As he reached the warehouse he unholstered his gun and began to install the silencer for added measure, then proceeded to enter the warehouse. he began to search for anything that maybe of interest to confirm the suspicions of MI6. After a few mintues of searching he came across a room that was marked weapons research, his curiosity piqued he went for the door. All the while a suspicious feeling had been worming its way to the back of his mind a feeling that he was being watched. he turned to find a tall slender man wearing a simple dark shirt beneath a dark leather jacket and dark pants. bond held his gun up and asked "who are you?" the mystery man had a fairly stern look on his face and replied "I'm the doctor..and I can help you." bond against all judgment lowered his gun.

The doctor approached bond and asked "whats your name?" Bond then replied " the names bond James bond." the doctor passed by James heading for the door reaching into his pocket for a slim metallic object with a with and a buzz the door was opened. James then questioned "what is that?" the doctor turned and replied " Its called a sonic screwdriver." James then began to follow the doctor with nothing but silence between them, James contemplated the man he was following wondering where he was from and what section of gov he was with. the two then found a small metal box the doctor quickly reached for the box but was then intercepted by bonds hand he turned to face bond. bond asked the doctor " do you even know what this is...and even if you do i cant just let it fall into the wrong hands I have to return this to MI6." the doctor shook off bonds hand and replied "I cant let it fall into anyone's hands." bond quickly looked around to see if they were alone then faced the doctor and asked with a stern look "who are you and what department are you from?" the doctor having realized that bond was sincere in questions replied "I'm a Timelord from the planet Galifrey, I can prove this all to you later if you want you can come with me with the case and I can show you what this is." bond not quite believing what he was hearing turned to look over his right shoulder and noticed on a nearby monitor that guards were heading there way.

Bond quickly turned to the doctor and said "OK! you can explain later but we need to get out of here fast we must have tripped a silent alarm somewhere." the doctor grabbed the case and then reached into his jacket for his sonic screwdriver and then pointed in the air. the doctor smiled and said " hey bond you might want to stand close " bond being confused moved a bit closer to the doctor when all of a sudden there was a loud boom and a whir sound. Suddenly the lab turned into a large control room and the doctor then placed the box on the ground, and he rushed over to the control panel. Bond was speechless at the interior size of the machine he turned his head but as he inspected the area he focused his attention back on the doctor watching as he ran with the metal case came closer and scanned the item that bond was holding in his hand he paused waiting for the tardis to analyze what the object was. bond then sat down on a nearby chair looked up at the doctor and the said. " so what is this place we are in?" the doctor then looked up from the screen and began to explain "this is my ship, its called the tardis it can travel through space and time." Bond having a confused look upon his face then said " so I assume this ship is quite large I should have seen it on my way in." the doctor then let out a small chuckle and responded "actually its a little hard to explain but from the outside it would look like an old police box" Bond then smiled and said I could use a drink. the doctor pushed a few buttons on the console and the tardis then let out a large whir sound. the doctor looked at bond and remarked " I could use a drink too I know a nice pub in central London." bond nodded in agreement. the tardis then landed next to a small bar called the gentleman's hat.

Later that evening the two were sharing stories and toasting to a very successful evening. bond looked at his watch realizing how late it was then got up collected his coat and said to the doctor " well I best be off, ive gotta file my report. also im gonna have to take that vile of chemical" the doctor put his glass down turned to bond and with a concerned tone" im sorry to have to tell you this James, but im gonna have to keep it. also I would advise leaving me out of your report." James had a serious look and asked him "why" the doctor got up looked him in the eye and said "im not sure what that chemical is, and id rather not hand it over if its something volitile." bond understood from where the doctor was heading. bond then left the pub and began heading to MI6.

The doctor entered the tardis and headed to the console, moved a lever on the tardis and the tardis then was gone. the metal box that they had recovered and slowly began to open the case. inside the case was a medium sized cylinder with some sort of darkish blue later the monitor then began to flicker and the doctor moved to get a better view of the analysis of the mystery chemical. the doctor was rather confused and said " Anti plastic?"

the following morning at MI6 bond entered the office where money penny sat behind a desk she was inexplicably dressed. she looked up from her computer to acknowledge that bond had entered the room she smiled and said " hello james, M is looking for you." she then pressed a button on the desk which opened a hidden door. bond then sauntered into M's office and immediately took note of a well dressed man in formal military officer fatigues with a patch on his right shoulder marked with the word U.N.I.T. M gestured for bond to have a seat and said" 007 this is unit officer Vincent, he is here to talk about your most recent report." the man stood up collected his papers into a brown folder that had been resting on top of a nearby table and said "good morning 007, I regret to inform you that your most rencent report is being turned over to unit as well as any information that you have obtained will be handed over and rendered mute." bond looked rather puzzeled but began to ponder as to why the info is rather important. Vincent began to head to the door, but as he passed by bond he muttered " also in regards to the doctor Im gonna need you to forget everything and never speak about the events that had transpired." and with that the man had left the room. bond turned to M, but before he could say anything M had tossed a folder towards bond and asked " ready for your assignment 007?" bond let out a brief sigh and replied " of Course."


End file.
